User talk:Dark Morphon/Dutch Club
Ik kan zelfs niet spreken Nederlands, maar ik nog aandringen op toetreding tot uw club. lol google translator ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) :lol lol terrible dutch ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:04, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Lol the order in which u said the words is terrible... But still not that bad lolz... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:33, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::: In english there would be, I can't English speak myself, but I on joining ur club *aandringen* 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:49, 21 January 2008 (EST) Ik kan niet spreken Nederlands, maar ik kan het type Koreaans en Misfate is episch. Ik ben epische dus ik krijg om deel te nemen in ieder geval. lolgoogletranslator [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:16, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Ja je bent episch maar dat maakt je niet nederlands. Sorry je kan niet meedoen. (go translate it with google thing lolz). [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:39, 22 January 2008 (EST) Episch xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:31, 22 January 2008 (EST) SKAKID HEEFT Z'N NAAM ERBIJ GEZET!19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 06:08, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Ja weet ik, moet m er van tijd tot tijd af kicken. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:09, 3 February 2008 (EST) Enkel zo het weet u Het beleid is nog hier van toepassing. -- Armond Warblade 05:29, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Holy FUCK the translators butcher that. -- Armond Warblade 05:39, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::horrible dutch LOL [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 05:55, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::Yeh terribad lolz, what were you trying to say armond? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:09, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::That the policies still apply here. :/ -- Armond Warblade 15:58, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::Well the page where all the conversations are isn't a talk page, it's my userpage so I'm allowed to remove shit from there mirite? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 02:35, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::No -- Armond Warblade 02:36, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::damn [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 03:53, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::He should be allowed to archive their comments, right? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 08:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::So if some1 puts random shit on My userpageI'm not allowed to remove it? It's basically the same thing as putting it on this user page. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:45, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I looked it up, this policy says I'm allowed to remove any content from my user pages but none from standard user pages and talk pages. So basically removing random crap posted by people I don't want to post on the user page is allowed as it isn't a talk page. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:50, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's being treated as a talk page in virtually every respect, especially in that people can edit it without asking you. Don't wikilawyer. -- Armond Warblade 12:50, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Is he allowed to archive the comments? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:56, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::It's a talk page, no? -- Armond Warblade 19:08, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Damn, I thought my reasoning was so well-founded :(. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:02, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Ok so if I say every1 that can prove he is Dutch is allowed to put things on here and nobody else? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:30, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::whats next? black wiki? ehhh... [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 11:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) bad club imo good clubs here and here — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:52, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :lulz Skakid feels left out. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:00, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Club mag ik de club joinen ? ;D ik ben 100%puur belg =P , [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 14:03, 14 June 2008 (EDT) : schrijf gewoon je naam erbij ^^ 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:52, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dus belgen mogen er ook bij, amirite? :P — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 11:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT)